


I'll Always be by Your Side

by Pic_Septiceye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay, Gay ships, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pic_Septiceye/pseuds/Pic_Septiceye
Summary: Logan, the Demon of Lust, meets Patton, the asexual. Patton is a twenty-one-year-old who works at a flower shop.





	I'll Always be by Your Side

LOGAN  
I returned home later that night, after finding what I was after. I undressed quietly, as not to wake the other demons in adjacent rooms. As I began undressing, I remembered the flower petal Patton had given me. I grimaced at the thought, I had gone soft! That is not what the Demon of Lust should be. I went to throw the petal away, but something in me made me stop. I scowled and put the petal on my dresser. I showered quietly, as not to wake my brothers, who were sleeping in adjacent rooms. When I was out of the shower, I dressed quickly and went back to my bedroom, only to find my brother, Virgil, there.  


“Long time, no see.” He said, holding the flower petal, examining it. I walked forward and plucked it out of his hand, setting it back on my dresser.  


“Yes, maybe if you hadn’t gone to heaven to be an angel we would see each other more,” I said with a hint of malice. I love who I am, who I’ve become…it’s just hard when the one person you love the most isn’t with you. “Sorry,” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked to Virgil,  


“It’s alright, I understand,” Virgil said, sympathy laced in his voice. “I wish we could see each other more, too. But it just wasn’t meant to be…anyway,” He said, shaking his head a bit, purple hair falling over his eyes. “That’s not why I came here. I need to talk to you.”  


“What’s up?” I asked, sitting next to him on my bed.  


“That human you met, Patton.” I got a lump in my throat,  


“Yes, what about him?” He asked curtly.  


“He’s in grave danger.”


End file.
